


When Sparks Fly

by Adurna_Sandburg



Series: Gee Vivi! How Come Your Mom Lets You Have Two Ghost Body Guards? [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Butts are kicked, F/M, Hellbent Spoilers, Strong Language, This is honestly just one big mess that Vivi has to sort out, This wasn't supposed to have a sequel, someone died, why do i do this?, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Chaos ensues after their initial encounter. Vivi and the others are dealing with their own problems. And yet, it somehow all works out...right?





	When Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again...I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but then Wizard(my beta reader) decided to say something and then there were the comments. Needless to say, I decided to write one. This is honestly a lot longer than I was expecting it to be. I am happy with it though. Once again, there is cursing that I tried my best with. I will be back to working on my one shots after this. I hope you guys enjoy this and Happy Holidays!

“LEWIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

Arcs of electricity rose from the cave floor as a figure came into view of the escarpment.

_“Arthur?”_

Lewis stared in disbelief at his friend, no, murderer, no...he didn't know what he was to him anymore.

“YEA, IT'S ME! THE ONE YOU JUST FUCKING MURDERED YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Arthur, I didn't mean to…I thought…I thought that this would make me finally feel satisfied! But...I don't...I feel so _empty_ right now…”

Arthur paused for a moment and stared at the other ghost. His response was barely above a whisper.

“And how do _you_ think _I_ fucking feel about it?”

There was no warning as Arthur launched himself at the other ghost. He took Lewis right out of the air and they landed with a metal clang.

Lewis was so surprised by the attack that it caused the rendition of the cave to disappear. Arthur grabbed Lewis by his lapels as he kneeled on his chest while the other had their back to the trailer floor.

“Why did you do it, huh? Why did you have to kill me? What did I do to deserve _this?!"_

Now Lewis felt himself start to feel angry again. After all, he had only been returning the favor. He wasn't sure why his anchor had cracked the way it did, but he brushed aside the regret he had been experiencing earlier as familiar feelings of indignation whirled in his chest threatening to explode from it.

“What did you do, **What did you do,** _What did you do?!_ You fucking _murdered me_ that's what you cunt!”

Lewis punched Arthur right smack dab in his skull causing him to sail through the air and leave a sizable dent in the trailer wall. Arthur slid down it before shakily getting to his feet.

He barely had time to dodge before Lewis almost decked him with a flaming haymaker. The shocked specter had to dunk again as a few fireballs were thrown his way that pockmarked the trailer wall behind him. Arthur was getting fed up with being on the defensive.

_If that's how he wants to play…_

Arthur tried tapping into his own powers. He assumed he would have some as he was ~~dead~~ like Lewis now. The results were rather _electrifying._ He held up his hands in front of him causing bolts of lightning to shoot out straight towards Lewis.

This time it was Lewis who barely got out of the way in time as scorch marks appeared where he had been. Instinctively, Arthur moved his hands into a different position and started gathering electricity in a ball between his palms.

Lewis did the same, but with his own flames. Seconds later, their respective attacks were launched at the other spirit in question. A terrifyingly variegated explosion of magenta and yellow followed.

* * *

Vivi fell on the ground as the bat was knocked out her hands by the oversized shears. The demonic plant lady stalked towards her before something big, white, and furry covered her field of vision.

Something growled. A gunshot rang out. A cry of pain soon followed. Vivi shot to her feet and gazed in awe at the scene before her. Arthur's uncle, Lance, was holding a smoking shotgun glaring at the still form of the demonic plant lady on the ground. What really caught her eye was the giant kitsune with seven tails. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” she exclaimed.

The kitsune flinched at her voice and turned its head to look at her.

“Mystery?”

The kitsune was never able to answer as the trailer of the large magenta and black truck exploded. Two glowing figures came tumbling out.

Everyone watched as they got to their feet and glared at each other. Vivi recognized the strange magenta ghost from the mansion all those months ago, but the yellow one… It couldn't be. 

“Arthur?”

Both of the ghosts turned to look at Vivi. She covered her mouth in horror. She loved the supernatural, heck, she was the leader of a paranormal gang for God's sake! This though, this was too much. Normally she would be ecstatic to see an actual ghost, but Arthur, oh Arthur...what had happened to him?

“Arthur!”

She ran towards the yellow ghost and wrapped them in a hug.

“Vivi…” came a quiet voice.

Vivi let out a sob. _It was Arthur._ He couldn't be dead though. He just couldn't. Vivi felt her heart break in two at the thought. First Lewis, now this? She didn't even remember Lewis apparently! Arthur talked about him all the time and how much Vivi had loved him. They had been a couple it seemed.

He had been missing for months now though and she didn't even remember him! Lewis was gone and Arthur was dead! She sobbed even harder and squeezed Arthur in a bear hug.

“How could you… I've already lost Lewis and now you've... Arthur, I can't lose you too!” cried Vivi with tears streaming down get cheeks.

“Vivi I…”

“Watch out!” shouted Lance.

Shiromori quickly knocked Lance out the way with her shears. He crumpled to the ground out cold.

“Uncle Lance!”

Arthur let go of Vivi and stepped in front of her as Shiromori made her way towards them. Lewis started towards them as well wary about what the bonkers bonsai would do.

A growl echoed through the parking lot as the kitsune lept and tackled Shiromori to the ground. She responded by trying to decapitate the fox spirit with her giant shears.

They grappled with each other as the rest of the gang looked on. Lewis had decided to float over to where Vivi and Arthur were. Arthur glared at him as he noticed his approach and stayed in front of Vivi.

“What do _you_ want?” Arthur asked coldly.

Lewis flinched at the display, but stopped in front of him. He glanced down at his broken anchor and steeled himself.

“I believe there has been some sort of misunderstanding…”

Arthur stiffened.

“I’m listening.”

“Look, you seem to have no idea what the hell I am talking about when I say you murdered me. I let my anger overwhelm me earlier, but now that I’ve been able to think about it...something just doesn’t seem right about this entire situation.”

Arthur relaxed a bit.

“Go on.”

“Do you or do you not remember killing me?”

Arthur’s eye sockets widened as Arthur stared at Lewis for a moment before stuttering something out.

“W-what? Why would I kill _you?!_ ”

Lewis's temper flared for a moment, but he clamped down on it. He needed to stay clear headed right now. He had to find out the truth.

“Alright, therein lies the crux of the matter. _I died._ And as far as I know, _you_ killed _me._ ”

Lewis pointed at himself and then at Arthur. Meanwhile, Vivi looked on with a what-kind-of-fuckery-is-this face. She held up a finger and looked as if she was about to say something when Lewis and Arthur simultaneously held up a finger themselves and directed it towards her.

Vivi pouted at the gesture, but eyed the magenta ghost. A theory began forming in her mind. Was that ghost...Lewis?

“...if I did, I certainly don't remember it…”

The atmosphere had gone from tense to somber. Even the two spirits fighting a few meters away seemed to fade into the background. Silence reigned.

“...let's start...let's start with what happened in the cave. I'll start...we were investigating the report of a spirit of some kind haunting a cave about an hour away from Tempo. We drove there and you didn't want to do it as usual and kept saying what a bad idea it was.”

Lewis laughed bitterly at his words.

“How right you were...we...we parked nearby and then went into the cave. There was a split in the path so Vivi took Mystery and headed for the lower of the part of the cave. You and I went together and took the upper path. We ended up at the precipice…you told me to be careful and stay away from the edge. I went right up to it anyways...then...then... I thought I heard something so I…I turned around. You had this horrible grin on your face and you were right in front of me. You pushed me off the edge and I fell and…I heard a scream…I saw Vivi…”

Lewis trailed and a few glowing magenta tears slid down his cheekbones. Arthur looked deep in thought as Lewis finished the story.

“I remember all of that...at least until right before I...pushed you…it's all a blur after that. I remember a burst of pain and screaming and I think…I think I remember seeing that kitsune…”

He glanced at the tussle still going on behind them. The kitsune looked like they were winning.

“I woke up in the hospital later on. Vivi had brought there apparently after my arm had been ripped off. At least, that's what they said it looked like...when I came too, I was down an _arm, Vivi_ didn't remember _you,_  and I was terrified of _Mystery_ for some reason!”

Arthur started pacing.

“Nothing was making sense! No one knew where the hell you were and I had to explain to your _girlfriend_ who the hell her _boyfriend_ was! Then I am spending months trying to figure out where the hell you went and everyone is telling me to give up because _you_ went _missing_ and they all think you’re _dead!_ ”

Arthur stopped and gazed up at Lewis.

“And then we find this mansion in the middle of nowhere on our way to another case...there's a ghost there...he seems as if he wants to kill me...he seems to know Vivi somehow...he almost kills both of us with his flames...months later...I am no closer to finding you and this truck appears out of nowhere...it’s driven by the same ghost from before and starts chasing us and ends up running us off the road... I still don't know what the hell is going on and we have almost died again...then...then the ghost throws me into the back of the truck and I am back in that fucking cave…I get herded back up the higher path and almost run off the edge...but I don't...and then the ghost is back… _I_ _am so confused and scared and I don't know why and what I've done to deserve this_ …they pick me up and they show me their true face...you...Lewis...the one I have been searching for this entire time...and you...you dro-...and I... _I fucking died..._ ”

Arthur himself shed a few tears and tried to wipe them away with his arm.

“I get why you killed me...as far as you knew, _I_ killed _you,_  but…I don't remember that at all... I spent months trying to find you again, but all I got for my trouble...was death."

The two ghosts fell into silence as guilt ate away at both of them. Vivi broke it this time.

_“What the fucking hell is wrong with all of you?!”_

She marched over until she was between the ghosts. She looked at Lewis first.

“Apparently, you're my fucking boyfriend and died because of _him._ ”

She pointed at Arthur.

“Apparently, he doesn't remember killing you and _you_ fucking killed _him_ right back.”

She gestured with each emphasis.

“Nothing fucking makes sense anymore. Oh and apparently, that kitsune is fucking _Mystery_.”

She jabbed her thumb behind her. She glared at the two ghosts. They both looked petrified under her gaze.

“Ya both dun fucked up. For now though, how about we help Mystery over there with the shitty demonic plant lady? That sound good? Because I am tired of dealing with everyone's shit tonight and I am pretty sure that he got some of the answers. So...the sooner we help him, the sooner we finish sorting out this shit, and the sooner we can call it a _fucking night._ ”

“Yes ma'am!” Lewis and Arthur responded at the same time while bobbing their skulls up and down.

Vivi dusted herself off and grabbed the bat from earlier. She grinned a little widely with a gleam in her eyes.

“Good. Now, let's kick some bonsai butt!”

* * *

The battle that followed was, put simply, a massacre. Shiromori didn't stand a chance as Mystery had already laid into her earlier. Add in an _extremely_ pissed off Vivi and a pair of compliant ghosts and she was done for.

Attack after attack rained down on the walking white forest and while her regeneration abilities had been able to keep up at first, her energy was slowly being depleted.

Soon she lost an arm. Next was part of her leg. They all stared at her and she actually felt a sliver of fear creep into her chest. She knew she wasn't going to win this. Preparing herself, Shiromori drew herself into the soil and far away from the group to rest and rethink her plans.

“And she's gone.” muttered Arthur.

Everyone broke out of the shock they were in at his words.

“So...now what?” asked Lewis.

“Now, we get some _fucking answers_.” ground out Vivi as she glared at Mystery.

Mystery gulped and started to back away before taking off into a run. Vivi chased after him and was found a few minutes later to be dragging the whimpering kitsune back over by a handful of his tails. She let go as soon as reached their destination. Her gaze bored into Mystery as she looked down at him.

“Would you like to explain a few things?” she said sweetly.

Being the smart kitsune that he was, Mystery started talking. And talk he did. The holes were slowly filled in. Who Shiromori was. Why he was hiding as a dog with Vivi's family. Even how Lewis had died was fully explained. The whole “possession” situation left a bad taste in everyone's mouths. Especially Lewis's.

“Arthur…I want you to know just how sorry I am...I didn't think, that's it, I didn't think at all...I just assumed and let my hatred and anger fester and grow...and I…I made you pay the ultimate price for something you never even did…”

Arthur took in his words before sighing.

“You know what the worst thing about this is? I can't blame you for what you did. You thought I had killed you so you killed me out of revenge. An eye for an eye. And I want to hate you for it, but...you did what did out of a misguided sense of justice. You did what you thought was right and dished out a punishment that fit the crime because no one else sure as heck was going to do it. You were wrong though. You killed me when I was innocent. I…I don't think I can forgive you...probably not ever...you killed me Lewis...that's a pretty big fuck up. There's no going back from that. Still though...once upon a time...you were one of my best friends. Now…I don't know...but I can give you a second chance. You were justified in what you did in a _very_ warped way. For that reason, I would like to start over without any bad blood between us. Can you do that?”

Lewis looked at Arthur with tear filled eye sockets before he shot through the air and tackled Arthur with a hug. Tears began streaming down both of their faces as Arthur returned the hug with vigor.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before they separated. They floated away from each other and blushed and they saw Vivi looking at them with a smirk. Lewis turned towards Vivi.

“Vivi, I…”

She held up a hand to stop him.

“You know, my memories are starting to come back now so I know who you are…and I think Arthur has said it better than I ever could have...you've done some pretty horrible things and have almost managed to _kill_ _me_ twice. But...that being said…I love you…I love all of you. Even this fuzzy dork beside me.”

She paused and rubbed Mystery's head who had returned to his dog form.

“Hell though, this is all pretty messed up and I have had to deal with a lot of shit tonight. Honestly, we’re going to have to figure out how to explain this to your family and Arthur's uncle and what to do about...what was her name? Shitamora or something like that?”

Mystery snorted at that causing Vivi to raise an eyebrow.

“All in all, I am tired. I want to get some sleep. We got a lot of things to deal with in the future, but here in the now, I know that I still love you. I love both of you and I am glad that despite everything that you're both still here. I think you were both here at first out of anger and vengeance, but now…I think it is out of protection and want to be together again. Our group has been apart for long enough. I don't know if I can forgive you yet for what you’ve done to Arthur. However, like with Mystery here, I know you're both idiots at times and could have done better. Granted sometimes the things you mess up with are rather... _extreme..._ I still care about you and I want to start over with you too. I would like that very much.”

Lewis grabbed Arthur on his way over and started a group hug with Vivi at the center. Mystery managed to worm his way into the huddle. The gang was truly back together again.

A noise caused them all to look up. Lance had woken up. The older man slowly brought himself up off the ground. He looked around before his eyes caught on the group and widened.

“Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?”

A collective groan ran through the group. It was going to be a long night.

In the end, things managed to work out.

They could have gone many other directions leading to more deaths, more regret, or even happier endings.

Life doesn't happen like that though.

It is a big ball of darkness with small patches of light shining through.

It took them a while, but...they finally found their light.


End file.
